


Touch

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [81]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Also, if you have time, might you write one about Emma scratching Killian's hair til he falls asleep on the couch watching a movie or something. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Emma had a thing for touching Killian. She loved the feel of his warm body, but more over she loved how it felt to be near him. She liked holding his hand as they walked down the street, and she loved the feel of her body pressed against his as his arms held her tightly. She loved how he smelled when she was up close, and she loved being able to rest against him simply sitting next to him. She loved being able to have him next to her and knowing that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

She could tell that he felt the same way as he would do anything possible to be close to her. She knew he was just afraid of losing her, especially since they had both lost people they had cared about in the past. So she never gave him any reason to fear losing her.

They had only been together for a few months now but they often found themselves in the presence of one another. And that was how they found themselves sitting on the couch in Emma’s apartment having a movie marathon.

It had been hard at first for them to get their relationship off the ground. She hadn’t been really surprised when she found out that there was a new _villain_ in town, because when had there been a time when she simply got to relax? And on top of that, she still had a lot of doubts about their relationship. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. But she was trying, and Killian made it easy for her to drop her defenses with him.

Then there was the matter of her parents. While David had become more understanding due to the time he had spent with a certain Prince Charles in the Enchanted Forest, her mother wasn’t as understanding. To her first love meant true love and she didn’t quite understand how you could feel like that for someone else. With Killian’s help and support, she told her mother the truth about Neal and all those details she had been hiding from her family about her time in jail. It still took her a bit, but Emma knew that she would slowly come to accept it.

Henry was spending the night with Regina, meaning she had the place alone with her boyfriend. She and Henry’s adoptive mother still had a strained relationship, but they had both decided that they needed to put Henry first, thus sharing custody over him.

She smiled to herself as she pulled the blanket up higher to cover her body. But as the film rolled on, she felt herself unable to contain herself with the man beside her. She leaned over slightly as she began to stroke his hair with her fingers.

Emma would be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t enjoy running her fingers through his hair. It was so soft and she loved how it felt between her fingers.

She heard him utter a quiet moan as he moved in closer to her, “That feels so good, Love,” he said softly as he rested his head on her shoulder. She continued to stroke his hair, scratching his head slightly as the movie continued on. She could hear his breathing grow heavy for a while, realising that he must enjoy it, and every now and then he made tiny sounds of contentment and she felt herself continue to touch his hair, loving both the sounds he made and how it felt. Then his breaths grew shallow. She looked down as she saw his eyelids close and his body completely relax into her. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw him like that. He had spent the night a few times, but she could never get enough of seeing him look so peaceful. The aged look in his face completely vanished, and all she saw was him for the kind-hearted man he really was. She continued to run her fingers through his hair until she was sure he was fast asleep. And when the ending credits rolled on the screen, she covered both of them with the blanket before resting her head on top of his and drifting off as well.

 


End file.
